This invention relates to means for vibrating a bed to massage the occupant or occupants thereof, thereby relaxing their muscles and inducing sleep. The invention provides improvements in the positioning of the vibrator motors and in the means by which the vibrator motors are readily attached to a standard bed frame without altering the same or drilling holes. Heretofore it has been customary to secure a vibrator motor to the wooden frame which forms part of a box spring. This, however, is very undesirable. With the present invention a change to a different box spring may be readily made without disturbing the vibrator.